Welcome to Shattered Wonderland
by snowmaidenangel
Summary: Ouka is a young girl wanting to know the secrets behind her dreams...why does she have those dreams...why?..many questions stir to her mind...But, knowing another person who have the same happenings as to her...maybe, he's the only one who can help her...but...it's too late...for she fell into the hole...that she can never know what danger awaits for her there...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost

* * *

Welcome to Shattered Wonderland

Chapter 1: Prolouge

A violet eyed girl was leaning on the window while holding a book. Her pink curly locks are brushed by the cool breeze. She stays there as she watched the sunrise.

" Good morning, Ouka." One of the girl in her class greeted.

"Good morning too."

She greeted back as their teacher enter the luxurious classroom. When the classes ended, Ouka proceed to the library and then borrowed another book.

After doing so, she walk herself home when she suddenly passed on a garden. She notice a brown haired guy that was sitting on the grass. She felt weird when she saw that the the guy has long white rabbit ears and he wears white and black butler suit. He was petting a white rabbit that was sitting on his lap making his face hidden on Ouka's sight. She just stared at the guy when suddenly he disappeared!

Ouka looked for him everywhere due to her shock. Her body froze when she heard a voice behind her . . .

"Would you like to go to somewhere with me . . . Princess . .?"

ask the strange yet sweet voice . . .

When she is about to turn around . . . . Sunshine from outside the window woke her together with the ringing clock on her wall.

"That dream . . . Again . . .?"

Ouka said as she jump out of her bed and then proceed on the window. She looked at the blue sky as the wind blew gently.

"It's just the beginning . . . Princess . . . "

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it... I am just a beginner so...pardon me if there are some errors and broken english :)... I would like to thank **EaglefootMoonflightVipertail ** for inspiring me...

I hope you like it... sorry...it's short :)


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own 07-ghost

* * *

Welcome to Shattered Wonderland

Chapter 2: Dreams

Ouka was staring outside the window remembering her dream the last time. Her purple eyes softened upon remembering the sweet voice of the faceless rabbit ears guy.

"I wonder what his name is . . ." she mumbled as their teacher entered the room.

Ouka walks home alone that day because her friends were busy on something. When she passed on one of the garden in their school. She felt something familiar on that place.

"Hey Ouka, what are you doing there?" suddenly ask of someone behind her.

Ouka turned around in surprised, and to see Hakuren behind her.

"Oh, I'm surprised to see you here . . .Hakuren." Ouka while smiling at the blonde guy.

"Why are you here . . .All alone?" Hakuren asked again.

"Well . . .Uhm . . ." Ouka cannot find the best answer.

"I should send you home. It's getting pretty dark already." Hakuren said worriedly as he offered her to send her home.

"O-Okay. If you say so." Ouka said with a small tint of pink in her cheeks. She wished that he didn't notice that.

While walking home, Hakuren and Ouka was silent along the way. Ouka felt uneasy. Ouka tried to open a conversation between the two of them but she failed to do so. Just then, they pass on a very familiar place. She and Hakuren stop on a park for a while.

"Would you like to rest for a moment?" ask Hakuren.

"S-Sure. . " Ouka replied back.

They sit together on an empty swings. Hakuren sat on the right while she sat on the left. An akward silent hovered around the place. Ouka felt even more uneasy. It seemed different to know that the Hakuren infront of her is very silent. She decided to open up a conversation to break the silence between them. When she is about to speak, a familiar voice echoed on the back of her mind.

"Let's go together to your dreams . . . The broken Wonderland you always dreams . . . .Where everything you wish are all perfect . . .Let's go, Princess . . ."

Those words echoed endlessly.

' Those are the words that always screams on my mind '

She thought as her body move by itself. It seemed that it has the mind of it's own. Hakuren was surprised when Ouka suddenly stood out of the swing and walk away.

"Ouka . . .Ouka ! Where are you going?" Hakuren asked as he grabbed her hand.

"I want to go to my Wonderland . . . A place that can make my dreams . . ." Ouka said before she faint.

"Ouka! Ouka! Wake up, Ouka!" Hakuren repeatedly shout at Ouka.

Ouka opened her eyes just to see that she was already inside her room.

"What . . Happened . ?" ouka ask to herself. No one is inside of her room.

She just then remembered the familiar voice she heard when was together with Hakuren. Oh yes! She forgot about Hakuren. She almost facepalmed herself, suddenly someone talked that came out of nowhere.

"Finally you're awake, Princess . . ."

Ouka jump up of her bed when she heard that familiar voice. There she saw the brown haired guy sitting on the chair near her bed.

"Just who are you? What do you need from me?" Ouka asked worriedly as her violet eyes look at the rabbit eared guy.

"What I neem from you? We need you to rebuilt our shattered Wonderland . .Princess . . "

Ouka was surprised to hear those . .

"W-What are you talking about?" Ouka ask . .

"We all need you, Alice . ."

"What are you talking about?! I'm Ouka and not Alice!" Ouka yelled as she opened her eyes and sweat were dropping from her face.

"A dream . ?" she asked to herself.

"Let's go to our shattered Wonderland, Princess . . ."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it... i'd like to thank Rhea-LOCKWING , for reviewing.

**Read and Review...:)**


	3. Chapter 3: The same dreams as me

Disclamer : I do not own 07 - Ghost

* * *

Welcome to Shattered Wonderland

Chapter 3: The same dreams as me . . .

"Where am I?"

"You're in your dreams . . .Princess"

"Let me out! . . I'm scared . ."

"No . .You must stay. ."

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't need you, but . . All of us . .Us, we need you . . Since the day you left. . Everything shattered to pieces . . . We all need you . . Princess . ."

* * *

"That dream again?" Ouka said as she put her arm on her forehead.

Ever since she was just a child, those dreams appeared. But as she grew, those dreams appear almost every night. Haunting her. Telling her that they need her, she need to return. Return? Where? . . .

She jump out of her bed and get ready for school. When she was finished, she proceed downstairs and saw Ohruri sitting on the veranda while holding a very familiar book. She walk towards Ohruri's direction, only to see that the book she's holding is about the story her Mother always read.

"You're still reading that, Ohruri?" she asked as Ohruri lift her head up.

"Well . . .Yes, Ms. Roseamanelle . . ." Ohruri answered, blushing slightly.

"Ouka . ."

"Huh?" Ohruri asked confused.

"Call me Ouka . . . I feel more comfortable when everyone call me Ouka. " she smiled.

"O-okay . ."

* * *

Classes ended early, Ouka walked out of her classroom when someone approached her.

"Hey Ouka!" Rosalie.

"Oh, hi Miss Rosalie." Ouka smiled as the blonde girl run towards her. When she is getting nearer, she accidentaly tripped over. Ouka sweat dropped her.

"Are you alright, Rosalie-san?" she asked worriedly.

'Rosalie-san is clumsy as always'

Ouka almost sweatdropped herself when thought that.

"Yes . . ." Rosalie smiled as if nothing happened.

"Well Rosalie-san, what made you here?"

"Well . . The Student council wants you to take charge of the new member." Rosalie started.

'A new member? Is he/she a transfer student?'

She thought as a Lavender haired guy approach them.

"Good noon, Ouka-san." he greeted as he came closer.

"Good noon, Labrador-san." chorus of the two of them.

"What made you here, Labrador-san?" Ouka asked.

"Well, I think that Rosalie-san told you about it already."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Ouka was alone leaning on the window of their classroom when a yellow-haired guy came closer to her.

"Yo!"

"Oh, h-hi ... Who are you?" Ouka asked surprised.

"I am Shuri Oak. And Mr. Labrador told me that you're going to show me around." he introduce as he smiled widely.

"O-oh yeah.. I'm Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, nice to meet you..."

* * *

As the two of them walked together around the Academy's Campus, Ouka felt something about Shuri. Something unexplainable...

"Well... I guess..I gotta go now.. I enjoyed our walk. See ya tomorrow, Ms. Roseamanelle . ." Shuri said as he is about to turn around.

"Yeah Me too, Mr. Oak." she smiled.

"You should always smile like that. It makes you look like a princess from Wonderland ... Well goodbye!" he said as he ran off.

"From Wonderland..? A princess..?" she asked to herself with a few tints of pink on her cheeks.

* * *

Shuri stand on his balcony while looking at the cloudless night sky.

"That dream.. Again... Huh?" he asked to himself while remembering the creepy yet mysterious dream.

"Who are you...?"

_'Let's go to our Shattered Wonderland...Shall we?'_

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it. Well, pardon me for the very late updation. I've been busy these past year due to our EnviSci Catwalk and other Inter-Classes. And I help my family prepared for the Christmas Celebration and also the New Year Celebration. Well I really hope you like it.

I would like to thank EaglefootMoonflightVipertail , S, angelchoir, littleprincess, aliceangel05 and BlackWolf'sAngel for reading and reviewing.

Have a happy new year :)

Read and Review... :)


	4. Chapter 4: Princess

Disclamer: I do not own 07-Ghost

* * *

Welcome to Shattered Wonderland

Chapter 4: Princess

Ouka was leaning on one of the windows of their room. She cupped her face and rest her elbows on the windowsill. She'd been thinking about the words that Shuri said the last time.

'You should smile like that. It makes you a princess from Wonderland.'

Her face flushed upon remembering those words of him.

"A princess from Wonderland? Could it be..?" she whispers as her purple eyes soften at the sight of the cloudy sky. And, the rain poured.

* * *

From afar, Baby blue eyes stared at the purple haired beauty at the nearby building.

"Princess from Wonderland...Huh? Geez...Why did I even said that? That stupid dream influences me..." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He continued to walked towards Council Room while a man in black coat pass beside him, he didn't notice him.

* * *

Classes ended early. All of the students already go home while the Council Members stayed due to their Meeting.

But unknown to them, Shuri secretly sneaked out as he continued his way up to the rooftop.

* * *

"Please...Help me...Somebody...Help me, I'm scared..." Ouka pleaded as her body moved by itself.

"Come with me...Princess..."

"No...Please let me out of this scary world...This is hell...Not my Wonderland...I'm Ouka not Alice...Not your Princess..."

"We all need you...Princess..."

* * *

Shuri's eyes widen in shocked as he saw Ouka walked towards an unknown blackhole.

"Wh-What's that?" he whispers to himself as Ouka's distance to the unknown hole became little.

"O-Ouka! Wake up!" he shout and then suddenly the hole disappered and Ouka fall to the ground. He quickly run to her aid as a very cold voice echoed...

"We'll going to see each other again... Princess..."

"You're the princess...?" Shuri asked in a low voice while looking at the unconscious Princess of Wonderland with disbelieving eyes.

'We'll wait for you...Princess..'

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you like it. Sorry if it's a bit short.

**I would like to thank EaglefootMoonflightVipertail ,and littleprincess for reviewing**

**Read and Review... :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Rabbit's Hole

Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost.

* * *

Welcome to Shattered Wonderland

Chapter 5: Rabbit's hole

Violet eyes stared at the full field garden of flowers. Her eyes soften when the memory of the past incident.

"What do you all need from me?.."

A few sounds of footsteps made her turn around. She saw Shuri behind her. His baby-blue eyes were looking straight at her violet ones.

"G-good morning, Shuri." she greeted.

He remained silent that makes her uneasy.

"W-what's wrong, Shuri?" she asked.

"What's your connection from wonderland?" Shuri asked straightly.

"Connection from wonderland? What are you talking about?" Ouka asked.

"You're princess right?"

"Princess...Don't tell me..?" Ouka asked.

"I'm the same dreams as you, Roseamanelle."

Ouka's eyes widen in shock upon remembering the rabbit ears guy told her from one of her dreams.

'A prince will soon appear and you two are going back to Wonderland..'

'Shuri's that prince?' she thought.

"What do you need you need from me, Miss Roseamanelle?" Shuri asked at her.

"What do you mean?" Ouka.

"You're the behind those dreams. There's something from me right?" Shuri.

"I don't know what...You...Mean..." she said and then her eyes turn dark violet.

"The hole...The rabbit..." Ouka said.

"Hole? Rabbit?" Shuri asked confused.

"The rabbit...I need to follow it...Wonderland..." Ouka said that made Shuri to worry.

"A-are you alright?" he asked and then a white pass infront of them. And then Ouka follow the rabbit while Shuri is behind her.

They soon reached the hole, Shuri tried to stop Ouka, but it's to late, for they both fell on the hole.

A yellow haired guy grin and said...

'Welcome back, Princess, Prince...'

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it. Well sorry for the very very very late updation here. Well I just really got busy due to our School's Anniversary(It's really hard being a member of the Student Council..U. ...). But well, I want thank someone for inspiring me to write again. Thank you very much!

**I would like to thank HapiHani246, Teika Vertrag, S, EaglefootMoonflightVipertail for reading and reviewing.**

**Read and Review...:)**

**Have a great day!**


	6. Author's NOTE

**Author's Note:**

Hello there. I want to tell you that (maybe) I may not be able to continue my story 'Welcome to Shattered Wonderland'. It's just that It's been hard to divide my time into updating it, and also my other fanfics. I'm going to remove it then and tried to revise them. I hope you all can understand. I'm sorry for the sudden announcement.

Have a great day!

Sorry (again) for the inconvenience

**- Snowmaidenangel**


End file.
